


Just You and I

by YouDismantleMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Power Play, Top Charlie Weasley, charbar, charnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDismantleMe/pseuds/YouDismantleMe
Summary: A short domestic and completely NSFW Charnaby fic that no-one asked for
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Just You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Trisha for beta reading and for not making me feel like I wasted two days of my life writing this.

Charlie was exhausted. He’d arrived back home less than half an hour ago to find the little cottage in darkness, the heating off, and his boyfriend gone for the day. Barnaby had obviously left quite early and probably in a rush that morning; the rug was twisted where he’d apparated, the curtains were still drawn and the pilot switch on the heating had tripped itself from being left on too long. 

He took a moment to drink in the uniquely comforting scents of home before he set about righting the place: turning the lights on and opening the curtains to let the last of the daylight in before the sun dipped behind the mountains and left the peaceful valley bathed in the deep red glow of dusk. Then, he flipped the heating back on to warm the house through so that when Barnaby returned the cottage would be toasty and welcoming. 

Once he was satisfied that their home looked cosy again, he watched the last of the light fade through the kitchen window while he grabbed a mug from the cupboard above the sink and flicked his wand to boil the kettle. 

He was still getting used to the new wand since he’d had to give up his old one for something much less likely to be turned into ash if a dragon happened to light it up. Which was, unfortunately, an occupational hazard. But he’d left his old wand with his mother to pass onto his little brother Ronald, so he was fairly confident it would be in good hands when he was old enough to wield it.

Tea in hand, he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he walked through to the living room. He’d had an early start, a right shit time trying to move a nesting dragon from the outskirts of a tiny wooden town in Sweden, and a gut-twisting apparation home that left his stomach roiling because he’d not had a chance to eat at lunchtime. 

He glanced around the empty living room that was minimally decorated with that modern muggle flat-pack bullshit that Barnaby had insisted they screw together themselves without any magic. Which, if you asked him, was the worst idea his boyfriend had ever come up with. But as his tired bones sunk into the plush mustard yellow sofa they’d painstaking picked out together, he couldn’t have been more grateful for it. 

He was also quite grateful for the peace and quiet a small town like Biertan offered. Well, the outskirts of Biertan anyway. They’d chosen the remote town in Romania as a compromise: Charlie would be closer to the dragon sanctuary where he worked and Barnaby would be as far away from bustling cities as possible. 

So far it had worked out perfectly for them in the year that they’d lived there because the town was so remote that it was only home to the locals, with the exception of the odd few travellers and historians who roamed in search of crumbling Saxon villages - not that that had ever bothered them seeing as they actually lived a nice hours walk from the town, in a cleverly concealed cottage that muggles couldn’t accidentally stumble upon. 

He placed his now empty mug down on the coffee table. He was just taking off his heavy boots and placing them neatly in the hallway when he heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock and was greeted seconds later by broad shoulders and a dazzling smile.

“You’re home! I didn’t think you were coming home till the end of the week” Barnaby cried excitedly, launching himself into his boyfriend’s open arms and holding on for dear life. 

Charlie laughed and wrapped his arms around Barnaby, crushing him into a warm bear hug. “It wasn’t a Vipertooth near the village. It ended up being a nice manageable Short Snout, so it turned out they didn’t actually need any dragon specialists and the lads and I got to knock off a couple of days earlier.”

“I’m so glad you’re back. The house felt so empty without you.” Barnaby said, punctuating his sentence with a sweet kiss before he stepped back and began toeing off his boots. “And that big bed… it’s been far too empty without you.”

“Is that a hint?”

“It’s a hint that you should get your kit off and join me in the shower. I’ve been laid in the muck all day today and I desperately want to wash it off.” Barnaby kissed Charlie gently on the lips then moved towards the bedroom to discard his work robes. 

Charlie smiled to himself and kicked Barnaby’s heavy boots under the hallway table and out of the way of the front door before he followed him into the bedroom. 

Barnaby had stripped down to just his pants and was hopping comically from foot to foot waiting for the water in the ensuite shower to warm up. Charlie laughed and wrapped his arms around his partner from behind, holding him close in the hopes that the warmth from his body would seep into Barnaby’s skin. 

He nuzzled Barnaby’s neck, inhaling the smell of laundry detergent from his clothing, the scent of moss from where he’d no doubt been laying on a forest floor observing today’s woodland creature, and sweat from a hard day's work. 

When Barnaby sighed contentedly Charlie kissed his neck gently, starting from the base and working his way up to just below his ear, before softly nibbling his earlobe like he knew his man liked.

“Don’t tease unless you’re getting in here with me,” Barnaby murmured, turning in Charlie’s arms to face him.

Charlie didn't respond verbally, instead he brought his big, calloused hands up to cup Barnaby’s gorgeously angled jaw and captured his lovers lips in a searing kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Barnaby smiled into the kiss and reached for the hem of Charlie’s sweatshirt, allowing their lips to part only momentarily as he pulled the sweatshirt over Charlie’s head and went right back to exploring his mouth once he’d removed the offending garment and dropped it on the floor. 

“Definitely a yes,” Charlie breathed as he backed Barnaby further into the steam filled bathroom and up against the shower door. Barnaby jumped, the cold of the glass startling him and he shivered. He wrapped his arms tightly around Charlie’s neck, pressing their bodies flush together. Charlie closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the skin to skin contact of their bare chests touching that he’d been craving for days. 

They stood like that for a moment, just enjoying the closeness of each other after days apart, but soon enough Charlie’s hardness pushed directly against Barnaby’s own groin and they rocked gently against each other desperate for relief. Charlie was afraid he’d end up rutting against Barnaby’s leg and coming in his underpants if he wasn’t careful, but even that thought couldn’t stop him from chasing the sweet, torturous sensations of rubbing off against the unforgiving material that stood between them and sweet release.

Charlie moved his hands to smooth them down Barnaby's shoulders as Barnaby reached for the buttons of his heavy-duty work trousers and began undoing them quickly with practiced fingers. He groaned as his trousers were pushed down his thighs and he felt Barnaby’s fingers graze the skin of his hip bones as he hooked his fingers inside Charlie’s boxers and shoved them down, freeing his aching cock. 

Charlie made a low sound in the back of his throat as Barnaby inched back a little, never losing contact with his lips, to kick off his underwear and then stood in front of him shamelessly palming his dick as he watched Charlie scramble to get his own pants undone and down as fast as possible.

“Come here,” Charlie murmured, pulling Barnaby back in so that their now completely naked bodies were once again flush together. He felt more than heard the sharp intake of breath Barnaby took as their skin came into contact and they met once again for a heated kiss. The kiss wasn’t gentle by any definition and Barnaby parted his lips and closed them around Charlie’s upper lip, sucking lightly and teasing him with the tip of his tongue until Charlie opened his mouth and tanged his tongue with Barnaby’s in a deep, knee-weakening kiss that left them both panting and pawing at each other. 

One of Charlie’s strong hands rested on Barnaby’s lower back as if to hold him upright and the two men clawed at each other's shoulders and sides trying desperately to press their bodies closer to rub their weeping cocks against each other.

Barnaby reached up to tangle his fingers in Charlie’s long red hair and felt Charlie smile against his lips as he realised it was pulled back in one of those man-buns Barnaby hated on principle. Barnaby tugged lightly at the scrunchie securing his hair, letting the locks fall down between his shoulder blades in one sleek movement. “That’s better,” Barnaby murmured, pressing his lips back to Charlie’s as he brought his hands up to tangle in his hair. 

Charlie reached behind them to open the glass door of the shower and walked Barnaby carefully backwards under the hot spray until his back connected with the cold tile. He let the steaming water sluice over their bodies, warming them through and plastering his long hair to his shoulders. 

They were chest to chest, hands groping, and when Charlie slid his hands down Barnaby’s side to cup his arse and squeeze it it felt like there was nothing left in the world but the two of them. 

“I need…” Barnaby panted. “I need you to touch me… please”

Charlie was fairly certain there was nothing in the world he would refuse this gorgeous man and so covering Barnaby’s huge body with his own he reached down and wrapped a soapy hand around both of their cocks and began a slow torturous rhythm that left them gasping into each others necks and clawing at each others slippery skin for purchase. 

Charlie stroked them hard, no teasing, and it didn’t take long before the both of them were moaning loud enough to make them grateful that there weren’t any neighbours for miles. 

“If you keep doing that I’m going to come,” Barnaby breathed, attaching his lips to Charlie’s neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Good. It’s been days. I want to see you come.” Charlie growled, jacking them faster until they were thrusting their hips into each other hard enough to leave bruises as they chased their orgasm. 

Charlie rubbed his thumb over the head of Barnaby’s cock, dipping into the slit, and that was all it took after days of waiting to have Barnaby bellowing Charlie’s name as he came, his knees buckling from the immense relief and only managing to hold himself up by clinging tightly to his lover. 

Charlie felt his balls draw up and his thighs tighten as his oncoming orgasm rushed at him like a freight train and it took all his remaining strength not to sink to the shower floor and lay there for the next hour while his mind made its way back to his body. He felt like he’d had his goddamn soul wrenched out through his dick.

Barnaby dropped his head to Charlie’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, still trying to regulate his breathing after the fastest orgasm he’d ever had. “I’m sorry I came so quickly… I just….”

“Baby, you don’t have to apologise. I wasn’t going to last more than two more seconds anyway.” Charlie sighed, nuzzling his chin into Barnaby’s shoulder and enjoying the warm spray on his back. When his legs felt slightly steadier he stepped back from Barnaby and gently manoeuvred him into the spray so that he could warm up. “Besides, I was hoping to take my time during round two.”

“Round two, huh?” Barnaby smirked, raising an eyebrow as he tipped his head back and let the water rinse the days grime from his short hair. 

“Mmhmm,” Charlie smiled. He grabbed a loofah that was hanging from the taps and squirted it with enough shower gel to make a thick lather that he began rubbing softly across Barnaby’s broad chest. “Round two. Now turn around and let me wash your back.”

Depositing a quick kiss on Charlie’s jaw, Barnaby did as he was bid and turned around. He closed his eyes as he felt Charlie trace the swirls of deep black ink down Barnaby’s back, running the sponge over hard muscle and enjoying the way his lover tipped his head back and relaxed into his palms as Charlie kneaded his soft flesh.

“Long day, baby?”

Barnaby sighed. He felt like he’d run a marathon after coming that hard that fast and he didn’t want to spoil the afterglow by talking about his job, but he loved that Charlie was genuinely interested when he asked about his day.

“You have no idea. There are Muggles out left, right, and centre destroying the Bowtruckle colonies with their developments and we’re trying to get to the poor little guys as fast as we can… but they’re doing such a good job of hiding I’m frightened we won’t find them all in time”

Charlie could feel the stress radiating from every inch of skin and he pressed his thumbs deep into the hard muscle he felt rippling beneath Barnaby’s broad shoulders in a bid to ease it. “I know you baby, you won’t stop until you’ve rescued as many as you can.”

Barnaby tipped his head back, to kiss Charlie and then turned in his arms, letting the steaming water wash the remaining soap lather from his skin. “Are you hungry? I could make us something?”

“I’d much rather order in and take you straight to bed.” Charlie raised his eyebrows in question.

“Sounds perfect.” Barnaby reached out to smooth a long strand of wet hair back from Charlie’s face and then kissed him quickly on the jaw as he turned the water off. 

They dried off quickly and while Barnaby ordered takeaway Charlie cranked up the central heating so that they wouldn’t freeze if they sat around in their underwear and then crawled into bed, muttering a quick spell to dry his hair.

“They said it’s gonna be at least an hour’s wait. Friday night and all. I’ve ordered and then I’ll go pick it up. So in the meantime…”

“…you drop that towel and get your ass over here?” Charlie said, raising an eyebrow.

Barnaby smirked, but did as he was told. “Always so bossy”

“You love that I’m bossy.” Charlie bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he watched his man drop his towel and face him bollock naked. He loved a good quickie in the shower, but more than that he loved being able to sit back and admire his man; take in every inch of his perfect body like he was cataloguing it for a rainy day.

Barnaby climbed onto the bed and knee walked his way up the mattress until he was straddling Charlie’s waist. He took Charlie’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him slowly.  
Charlie’s hands found his hips and he held on for dear life while his tongue licked at Barnaby’s lips, demanding to be let in.

It didn’t take long for their kiss to become downright filthy. Deep and intense, their tongues curled together and their hips ground out a rhythm of their own, dicks already slick with pre-come from the light friction and sliding together.

“I missed you… I know it’s only been a few days… but I missed you so much. I want you… I…”

“I know baby. I know. I’m going to give you what you want,” Charlie murmured. Normally Barnaby would demand to be fucked hard until his teeth rattled and he was filled to the brim with come, but tonight Charlie was determined to take it slow. They could fuck like dragons in heat any time. Right now, was for making love. 

Barnaby groaned, trying to pick up the pace with his thrusts, but Carlie wasn’t having any of it. He gripped him tightly by the hips and flipped them over until he was leaning over Barnaby. “Nuh-uh. I’m setting the pace tonight.”

Barnaby took a deep breath and relaxed back into the pillows. “How do you want me?”

Charlie pretended to consider this. “Depends how good you’re gonna be for me. Do I need to tie your hands to the headboard or are you gonna do what I say?” 

Barnaby smiled, slow and mischievous. “I can be good.”

“Turn over,” Charlie instructed, “On your hands and knees.”

Barnaby scrambled to obey, settling himself on all fours and arching his back so that his bare arse was on show in a way that was so obscene it bordered on pornographic. 

Charlie swallowed. No matter how many times they did this he never got used to seeing his man spread out so beautifully for him. He was privileged; this gorgeous man was trusting him with his body and with his happiness. He moved closer, running his hands up and down Barnaby’s body. He could hear his lover’s breathing - heavy with anticipation - and feel the heat rising from his skin. He knew what his man needed. 

He reached over to the drawer in the bedside cabinet and grabbed the bottle of lube. They’d long ago ditched the condoms and right this second he couldn’t have been more glad of that. He needed to feel Barnaby and he needed Barnaby to feel all of him. 

Drizzling lube into his palm he slicked his cock, coating it liberally before he drenched his fingers and gently brushed them against Barnaby’s hole. 

Barnaby’s body jerked and he moaned low and deep. “Do it. Fuck me. Please.” 

“Easy,” Charlie murmured, holding him firmly in place with one hand while he used the pad of his index finger on the other to stroke the taught pucker of skin. He rubbed his finger over it gently until he felt it begin to soften and give way enough for him to slide one finger in slowly. Barnaby moaned again, a low indecent sound that sent tingles right to Charlie’s balls.

He knew that he didn’t have to do this. They’d last had sex the night he left and he knew from the plug in the drawer next to the lube that Barnaby had been keeping himself prepared while he was gone, but he wanted to do this. He wanted his man to beg for his dick, and what better way to do that than to edge him torturously. 

When he’d slid his finger in to the last knuckle and out again a few times he added a second finger. Barnaby whimpered. He needed more. And he’d get it. But not until Charlie was good and ready. He spread his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching his man as much as he could.

“Baby,” Barnaby breathed. “Please…"

Charlie smiled. His man was one finger away from begging shamelessly and he couldn’t wait.  
He withdrew both his fingers and Barnaby cried out in protest at the sudden emptiness. He bucked back wildly, searching desperately for Charlie’s fingers again. 

Charlie gripped him tighter by the hips and held him still. “I thought you said you were going to be good for me?”

“I am… I will be… please… please,” Barnaby cried, dropping his head down onto his chest and breathing heavily. 

“Do you think you deserve my dick yet?”

Barnaby nodded frantically as Charlie grazed his knuckles over his stretched hole. “You do? You think you deserve it now?” He teased, knowing full well he was going to give his man exactly what he wanted.

“Something… I need something…I…Oh,” Barnaby moaned, throwing his head back as Charlie entered him with three fingers this time. If he felt any discomfort from the extra digit he didn’t say anything. Instead he rocked himself backwards, fucking himself on Charlie’s slick fingers. 

Charlie used the hand that had been holding him in place to stroke down his spine, marvelling at the smoothness of his skin and the way his body arched so perfectly. “You good baby?”

“Yes… yes… so good, don’t stop,” Barnaby choked out, picking up the pace and driving Charlie’s fingers further into his arse to find that sweet spot that made him scream. 

Charlie reached around Barnaby’s body to palm his cock. He was harder than dragon hide and Charlie could feel the desperation leaking out of him as he swiped his thumb through some of the liquid he was leaking.

“I won’t last. I can’t…” Barnaby moaned, his voice breaking as he fought to ignore the sensations Charlie’s hand on his dick was creating.

“You will baby. You’re gonna come when I say you can. Not before, okay.” He said firmly, his fingers continuing their assault on Barnaby’s hole. 

He was pretty desperate to get himself inside his lover, but he was afraid he’d bust immediately if he wasn’t smart about it. He let go of Barnaby’s cock and reached to wrap his fingers around his own thick erection, squeezing tightly at the base and using the pain to stave off any impending orgasm.

Slowly he withdrew his fingers again and Barnaby barely had time to register the loss before the blunt head of Charlie’s cock was pushing at his entrance. Barnaby gripped the bed sheets tightly, bracing himself for Charlie’s thick length.

Charlie kept his own fingers squeezed around the base as he eased himself inside. He gritted his teeth against the feeling of warm, wet heat that strangled his dick. Charlie pulled back and thrust gently again, slipping himself in inch by inch until the hand that was still gripping his dick made contact with Barnaby’s heated skin. He let himself go and seated himself balls deep, moaning loudly as Barnaby fluttered the muscles in his arse.

“You good?”

Barnaby nodded, panting and breathless from the intrusion, but ready for more. He pushed himself back onto Charlie’s dick, mouth falling open and eyes snapping closed as Charlie thrust in and out. He rocked himself backwards, matching Charlie’s rhythm and dropping his chest to the mattress so that his back was arched as far as it would go without being painful.

Charlie gave two more thrusts, then pulled out and grabbed his man by the waist, flipping him again in one fluid motion. “I want to see you when you come.”

He slid back in and groaned, a deep guttural sound that went straight to Barnaby’s rigid dick and made him leak pre-come all over his stomach. 

The change in angle made Charlie’s thrusts that much more intense and Barnaby grabbed his legs and drew them back up towards his chest folding himself in half to really give Charlie a show.

Charlie bucked at the sight, driving his cock in deeply and hitting that sweet sweet spot that made Barnaby hiss with pleasure. 

Together they set a punishing pace; slow enough to keep them both from coming in seconds, but fast enough to drive them wild with need. 

The room was full of the sounds of flesh slapping flesh and wet, ragged moans and both men were sweating from holding back.

Barnaby threw his head back, clenching the sheets and the pillow in his fists and panted harshly, groans ripping from his throat in quick succession as he fought off his orgasm. He reared up from the bed, trying to stay upright on his elbows to watch his man sliding in and out of him as his balls tightened and his legs began to shake. 

But Charlie could see it coming. “Hold it. Hold it, baby.”

“I can’t…. Oh my god…fuck … I can’t.” Barnaby panted, his head dropping back against the pillows. He was right on the edge so close to giving in and blowing his load right this very second. 

Charlie slowed, breaking the rhythm that was keeping his man right there on the edge.  
Barnaby whimpered, a desperate needy sound that had Charlie stretching himself to kiss him deeply. 

“It’s okay baby, I got you,” Charlie murmured, sliding a few inches of his length back out. As he pulled away he sat back on his heels and slipped his hands under Barnaby’s thighs to pull his arse up even higher. He grabbed Barnaby’s muscled legs one by one and re-arranged them over his shoulders, driving back into him so hard that Barnaby cried out and arched off the bed. 

“You’re doing so good…. just… a few more…” Charlie punctuated his words with deep thrusts, gripping Barnaby’s legs tighter as he felt them shake uncontrollably. He was so close. They were so close. He reached out a hand to cup his lovers chin and tilt his gaze up to meet his own. God, he loved this man so much - he’d do absolutely anything for him. 

He thrust deeper, hitting Barnaby’s prostate with force and making him scream. 

“Are you ready baby? Ready to come when I say?” Charlie ground out through gritted teeth. They were both desperate for release and if they didn’t get it soon he was certain they’d both spontaneously combust. 

Barnaby thrashed, nodding his head wildly and throwing it from side to side as the assault on his sweet spot continued.

“Okay, come. Come for me baby”

“Oh…Fuck!” Barnaby cried out as the force of his orgasm ripped through him and thick ropes of come spurted out of his untouched dick and onto his stomach and heaving chest. 

“So good…. so good… love you.. love your dick. Fuck me so good,’ Barnaby was babbling uncontrollably, something he did after a particularly powerful orgasm and Charlie knew he couldn’t last any longer. 

“Fuck, Barnaby. Barnaby. Barnaby.” Charlie shouted his name over and over again as his own orgasm overtook his body and he pumped load after load of hot come into his lover. 

He gasped, drawing deep breaths as he collapsed on top of Barnaby, his dick still inside like a plug. 

They lay in silence for a few moments, breathing hard, too tired to move. Charlie was well aware that he was laying in a rapidly cooling pool of spunk, but he was too comfortable to get up and grab a washcloth. Instead he slipped out and rolled onto his side, arms curing tightly around Barnaby as they snuggled closer together. Charlie smoothed sweaty strands of Barnaby’s hair off his forehead and planted a gentle kiss on his temple. 

Barnaby smiled softly, looking up at Charlie as he settled himself comfortably onto his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“I love you,” Charlie murmured, holding him tightly and gently kissing his lips. He knew how important it was to make his lover feel safe and secure after any kind of power play, even if it was going to leave them with crusted chest hair. 

Barnaby sighed happily “I love you too.”

For as long as they had been intimate together Barnaby had always needed to be dominated. He needed to let go in sex; to lose himself in a place that only Charlie could pull him back from and Charlie had learnt quickly how important it was to stay connected after Barnaby had given up so much control. It was less about the act itself and more about their need to be close to each other, to bring each other back from the edge.

Not every intimate moment had to be followed by aftercare, but Charlie loved to hold his man close and take care of him. He shuffled the quilt out from underneath them and pulled it over their bodies, tucking the edges around Barnaby to keep him warm. 

In the heat of the moment they’d both been too worked up to notice the cold, but even with the heating on it was still starting to creep back in. Charlie grabbed his wand from the bedside, doing his best not to jostle his exhausted lover, and flicked it to cast a wordless warming charm. When he settled back into the pillows he kept one arm firmly around Barnaby and with the other he ran his hands through his man’s hair, setting a rhythm intended to soothe and massage. 

“How long do we have before you need to go pick the food up?” Barnaby mumbled, his face smushed into Charlie’s chest and his voice thick with exhaustion.

Charlie glanced at the clock on their bedside table,“I’d forgotten about that actually.”

He wasn’t worried. He could go pick up the food later and reheat it for them. Nothing seemed as important right now as holding Barnaby.

Charlie felt his heavy eyelids begin to close as Barnaby’s breathing slowed and evened out. They had time for a quick nap before he had to go out into the frigid evening air for their tea. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it's short but this is definitely a relationship I'd like to write more about so who know's maybe I'll scrounge the energy to make it a series?


End file.
